Detention
by Crazy8ball
Summary: Are you going to leave me chained to your bed all day Draco? Slight future generation CharmedHarry Potter crossover Means they're in the same timeline! DracoChris
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy Detention!**

Chapter One: Purposefully distracting…

"Are you going to leave me chained to your bed all day Draco?" Dark emerald eyes looked up at him, "Coz Snape'll have my head if I don't show. You could have at least chained me to _my_ bed."

"Oh now that wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

"Dray, you know I actually _like_ Potions."

"I know. I'll tell Sev that you're sick."

"Yeah," Chris said sarcastically, "That'll work. You're a Slytherin! And in case you've forgotten I'm in _Gryffindor_!"

"I know Chris." Draco sighed, he waved his wand and the chains fell away.

Chris sat up and looked at the young Malfoy who was pouting so much it looked like he was about to swallow his head with that bottom lip… damn…he was supposed to be mad at him.

Chris pulled his uniform back on and then turned and slapped Draco hard across the face, "_That _is for leaving me chained to your bed last night!" he said before he ran out of his room.

"Halliwell!" Professor McGonagall called, Chris turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Yes Professor?"

"Potter, Weasley and Granger alerted me to the fact that you were not in the Gryffindor dorms last night." Chris nodded understandingly, "Is this true?"

Chris nodded again, "Yes Professor. It is true."

"Where were you then?"

"I was tied up." Chris said, eyeing Draco as he stormed past, the handprint still evident on his face, "A friend and I were studying. And I fell asleep."

McGonagall nodded, "I see."

"Professor can I be excused? I have Potions now and I'm really late."

"Yes. Off you go." She waved him off, calling after him, "Next time go back to your own dormitory!"

"Yes Professor." Chris called.

Standing in the potions classroom he looked for somewhere to sit and inwardly groaned, the only place left was next to the boy who had had him tied up to his bed and being rather indecent with him the previous night.

"Late Mister Halliwell?" Snape sneered, "Why?"

"I was tied up." Chris said as he slid in to the seat beside the smirking Draco, "And Professor McGonagall wished to speak with me."

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape hissed at him, "Maybe that will encourage you to 'untie' yourself earlier so you are on time for my classes."

"Yes sir."

"You and Mister Malfoy can keep each other company in detention this evening seeing as he finds your predicament so amusing."

"Yes sir." Both boys chorused.

**  
Sixty minutes of footsies and amused smirking, trying to pay attention to Snape and receiving rather annoying glances from Ron, Harry and Hermione later.**

"You're an ass Malfoy!" Chris hissed as they walked out of Potions.

"And you've got a nice one." Draco said with a wry grin.

"Bite me."

"I think I already did remember?" he put his hand on Chris' chest, "About there if memory serves me correctly."

Chris just glared before storming off to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh bloody hell Halliwell you're worse then a girl!" Draco called after him.

Dark hair fell over the rapidly reddening features of Christopher Halliwell. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely, "What was he on about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Chris said hastily, "He's just being a pain."

"Pity you've got detention with him."

"Yeah," Chris murmured, "pity."

Something about the way Chris spoke led Hermione to believe her friend wasn't exactly disappointed with his punishment.

**Da, da, da DETENTION!**

Chris walked into the Potions classroom, where he received a rather evil glare from his teacher.

"The two of you will sit down and write out the homework assignments you were given today in class. And when I return they will be done, am I clear?"

"Crystal."

Snape stormed out, and the door slammed and locked behind him, leaving the Slytherin and Gryffindor alone.

"Oh come on Christopher, you're not _still_ mad at me, are you?"

Chris just dipped his quill and started writing out his assignment; completely ignoring one Draco Malfoy who was staring at him, those grey eyes urging him to speak.

Chris was halfway through the assignment when he turned around, "How the hell am I supposed to do my assignment with you staring at me?"

"That's the point. You're not supposed to do it. You know you could do it in your sleep."

"Snape wants them done tonight." Chris snarked, "Remember him? Guy that loves black and hates Harry Potter?"

"I know." Draco said, sliding into the seat beside him, "But I'm being distracting on purpose tonight Christopher."

"If it involves chains Draco, I'm not interested."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Oh, you're no fun." Draco pouted as his left hand slunk towards Chris' hand.

Chris pulled it away and glared at him, "Go do your homework Draco."

"But I want to-"

"If you don't go now I _will_ stab you with this quill." Chris threatened.

"No you wouldn't."

"Just try me." Chris smirked. Closing his eyes and with a casual wave of his left hand Draco was orbed back to his seat.

"HEY!"

Chris turned and looked over his shoulder, with a small smile and stuck his tongue out before returning to his work.

"Move an inch Draco Malfoy and I swear there will be no sex for a week!" Chris snapped as he heard him rise off the desk.

"Alright." He grumbled.

An hour later Severus Snape returned to find the two teens on opposite sides of the classroom and two parchments placed on his desk, "Are these complete?"

"Yes sir." They chorused.

"Alright, you are dismissed."

Once outside with the door to the Potions classroom firmly closed Draco pushed Chris against the wall and kissed him.

"I've been waiting all day for that." Draco murmured, his forehead resting against Chris', "Are you still mad at me?"

Chris chewed on the corner of his bottom lip, "I don't know. I might need a little more convincing for me to believe you're sorry."

Slender fingers entangled in the dark hair, lips met and a lesson in French Kissing was taking place, and lets just say, Christopher Halliwell found Draco to be a very good teacher.

Panting Chris pulled away, enjoying knowing the fact that _he_ was the one to induce the redness in Draco Malfoy's pale cheeks.

"Alright. I guess I forgive you." He laughed.

"Wanna come back to my room? I've got that nice big comfy bed…"

"Harry, Ron and 'Mione will tell McGonagall I wasn't in my bed. I'm going upstairs. He leant forward and as their lips locked Chris orbed out of their embrace and orbed up to the Gryffindor portrait.

"Password?" The Fat lady asked.

Chris smirked, "Phoenix tears."

"Correct!"

"Don't ya think 'Phoenix tears is a little morbid?" Chris asked her.

The Fat Lady just swung the portrait open with a knowing smile, Chris stepped in and saw his friends sitting in the common.

"How bad was it?" Ron asked as Chris slouched in the armchair beside him.

"Horrible, absolutely horrible." Chris said with a grin.

"Oh really?" Hermione said with an arched eyebrow, "What did Snape have you do?"

"My assignment." Chris said as he pulled his legs up onto the chair, "So, bad part, had to spend three hours with Draco Malfoy. Good part, my Potions assignment is done and dusted."

"Alright, well I'm going to bed." Harry yawned.

"Me too." Said Ron.

Chris went to get up but was stopped by Hermione, "What is it 'Mione?" Chris asked.

"You enjoyed detention didn't you?" she asked.

"Maybe I did. Is it so wrong?" Chris asked.

She smiled knowingly, "No Chris. It's not. Goodnight."

"'night." He smiled and ran up to the boys dorm.

Hermione looked down at her hands and sighed, "I wish you had a good time with me."

Changing into his pajamas without talking to any other members of the house he flopped down on his bed with a smile, it was Saturday tomorrow. Two days to play. His smile broadened when he looked at the note in his hand.

_Chris…_

_Meet me in my dorm room tomorrow night, around eight? _

_Hopefully I'll see you._

_D.M._

Sitting in the great hall Chris made sure he could see the Slytherin table, his eyes met Draco's and he smiled warmly before looking back down at the plate of eggs and bacon in front of him as Ron asked, "What you staring at?"

"Nothing." Chris murmured. How would Ron understand what was going on?

And Hermione being as annoying as ever, smiled knowingly as she drank her juice. The day passed in a blur and soon Chris was in front of the full length mirror in a pair of black jeans towel drying his hair as he tried to pick a shirt before finally deciding on his dark green dress shirt.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Date." Chris replied as he fixed his hair, he looked over his shoulder with a smile, "Don't wait up."

The portrait swung open and Chris walked down to the Slytherin dorms stopping at the portrait in front of Draco's room.

"What's the password?" The old man in the painting barked.

"Obscuratis."

The hall got considerably darker and the door swung open where he was met by a similarly dressed Draco who smiled at him, blonde hair falling over his face.

"Hi." Draco purred in his ear, his arms wrapping around his waist, "Missed you."

"Sure you did." Chris pouted, "I mean really…"

"Sit down." Draco murmured, eyes coming to rest on the bed with a smile.

"Dray, can we talk for a while? I mean meaningless sex is fun and all-"

Draco growled, "Is that what you think this is?"

Chris took a step back, he could see the anger evident on Draco's features, "Draco calm down. You're scaring me."

"Get out!" Chris narrowly ducked out of the way of the potions book that was aimed at his head.

"Draco…"

"GET OUT NOW!" the young Malfoy screamed as he advanced on Chris.

The door swung open and Chris ducked outside and it slammed behind him, "Draco open the door." He pleaded, "I'm sorry."

"Piss off Halliwell!" Draco yelled.

"FINE!" Chris shouted back, the ground beneath his feet shaking, "I'LL GO!"

Chris stormed back to the Gryffindor rooms, "Phoenix tears." He snarled with such ferocity that the Lady shrieked and the portrait opened. He took a deep breath and walked into the common room. Hermione looked up and saw the anger on the young Halliwell's features.

Climbing to her feet she walked over to him, "Chris what's wrong."

He looked up and saw everyone watching him, "Not here." He grabbed her arm and the two of them orbed to the outside courtyard.

Chris conjured a few light balls that hovered above them, "So what's wrong?"

Chris looked down at his feet, "You know I'm seeing someone right?"

"Yes. I know."

"It's not a girl."

"I know that too."

"It's Draco Malfoy…"

Hermione almost fainted, despite the fact she knew she just didn't expect to hear him say it.

"I've really fucked up 'mione." Chris sobbed.

"What happened?"

"I said that what we had was meaningless sex…I thought that's what he thought…and he got so _mad_. He really scared me. He threw his potions book and screamed at me to get out…"

"So he's mad?"

"Furious." Chris corrected, "And now I'm afraid I've really fucked things up."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sure you can sort it out Chris. Let him cool off a bit then apologise."

"What would I do without you?" Chris laughed.

"Be absolutely clueless." She said with a laugh, Chris watched her shiver.

"You're cold." He murmured, the anger fading and concern filling his green eyes.

"A little."

"We could walk back to the dorm rooms, and talk a bit more." He suggested as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

They had been walking for a while before Hermione asked, "Are you in love with him?"

Chris nodded, "Yes. I suppose I am."

"Halliwell! Granger!" A voice snapped from behind them, "What are you doing out here?"

Chris looked around and saw Professor McGonagall, "Professor we, I-"

"Back to your dorms immediately!" She barked.

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't let me catch you out here again!"

Chris and Hermione nodded and soon dissolved in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

**Meanwhile in Draco's room…**

Draco flopped down on his bed, fuming. Meaningless sex? Meaningless? He loved him! Draco Malfoy was in love with Christopher Halliwell… Oh God he was in love with him… the sarcasm, the laugh, the soft touches and green eyes so deep he thought he would drown.

And Chris thought it was meaningless?

He looked around at the wreckage of his room where he'd thrown and smashed things. Picking up his wand he muttered, "Reparo."

He watched as his room went back to the way it once was.

"Damn it all."

**Next morning…**

"Draco can I talk to you?"

"Fuck off." Draco snarled.

"Please. Dray…I didn't mean what I said…"

"Fuck off Halliwell."

Chris grabbed the front of Draco's robes and pulled him into a deserted corridor, "Listen to me Draco; I'm in love with you whether you like it or not."

Grey eyes softened, "What?"

"I." Chris kissed his neck, "Love." Another butterfly kiss, "You."

"I love you too." Draco took a deep breath.

"And I am so sorry for what I said."

"How sorry?"

Green eyes twinkled with hidden mischief, he grabbed Draco's hand and led him to the Gryffindor rooms, the Fat Lady's eyes narrowed, "He's a Slytherin, Christopher."

" I know, but could you let us in?"

"I can't let you in if you don't give me the password."

"Phoenix tears. And my Lady, if you don't mind, could you not tell anyone Draco's in here?"

"Yes I suppose so."

"Thanks." Chris smiled warmly as he led Draco inside.

"This is your common room?" Draco asked, "It's a little small don't you think?"

"It's fine Dray, keep moving."

After a little silent gawking on Draco's part, Chris and Draco finally ended up in the deserted Gryffindor fifth year rooms.

"Looks like we've got all evening to play."

Chris pushed Draco onto his bed, silently unbuttoning Draco's shirt and planting butterfly kisses up and down his chest, "Chris…" the voice came as a soft moan.

Chris kept silent as he steadily removed articles of his lover's clothing, once Draco was barefoot and they were both half naked Chris rested his head on Draco's bare chest and listened to his heartbeat, tracing patterns on his chest with his fingers.

Draco's hands slipped to the slender body beside him, tilting his face up so Draco could look into Chris' eyes. Chris grinned wickedly as he got up and started to work on Draco's pants, "Hey!"

Chris separated Draco's hands, and pinned them his head, grinning continually and kissing his lover. So involved in the moment he didn't notice the chains clamping around his wrists.

Chris sat up grinning smugly, "Bye, bye love." Chris said as he pulled his shirt on.

"What?" Draco tried to sit up but found he couldn't move his arms, "You-"

"Me what?" Chris asked innocently, impish amusement playing on his features.

A pile of clothing appeared on the corner of the bed, "Now here's your school uniform. I think you'll be okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Ain't it obvious Draco?" Chris asked as he slowly closed the curtains, "I'm gonna go sleep in that nice, big, comfy bed that was offered to me the other day, remember?"

"You can't!" Draco protested, writhing in the cuffs.

"No one's going to hear you my love." Chris whispered huskily, as his hands ran up and played with Draco's nipples, "See you tomorrow…"

"You can't leave me like this." He protested, "I at least played first!"

"Oh but sweetie, you're not hard… there's no need to play…" he smirked as the curtains closed around the bed, he could hear Draco yelling.

"Let me out!"

"Silencio!" Chris cried, his wand pointed at the bed. Draco's protests were immediately silenced, "Lock!"

With a smile he chucked his uniform and Transfiguration books in his bag, "Bye Dray!" he called and walked out, knocking into Hermione as he left the Gryffindor dorm, "Hey 'mione, Bye 'mione."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I've got a nice, big, comfy empty bed waiting for me in the snake pit."

"Empty? Where's Draco?"

Chris smiled wickedly, "Now, now, that would be telling. Goodnight." He kissed her cheek and walked down the stairs the grin never leaving his face. Undetected by any teachers he stopped at the portrait in front of Draco's room, "Obscuratis."

The old man in the portrait glared at him before opening up and allowing him entrance to Malfoy's private quarters, changing into his pajama pants he slid under the green covers. He could here Draco's whimpering in his head and with a smile he sent an empathic burst, calming the other wizard and sending the frustrated wizard to sleep, Chris following soon after.

Chris woke early the next morning and changed into his school uniform, smiling as he looked in the mirror, leaving his hair messy. Walking out of the room he bumped into Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Walking." He replied sarcastically.

"What were you doing in Draco's room?"

"Sleeping."

"Why's your hair all messy?"

Chris tucked a few strands behind his ear, "Figured he wouldn't want me to use his comb." He grinned broadly, "Morning. Coming to breakfast?"

Draco didn't come to breakfast and Pansy started to get a little worried. She was even more worried when they headed to Transfiguration, "Where is he Chris?"

"He'll be here soon." Chris smiled knowingly.

**Chris' bed…**

The curtains of the bed flew back exposing the naked figure of Draco Malfoy; thankfully no one was in there to see it. The chains fell away and he sat up, rubbing his red raw wrists. Realising the time he pulled on his school uniform and made a mad dash for the Transfiguration room.

The door flew open and all heads turned to see a rather disheveled looking Draco Malfoy, his blonde hair sticking up at all angles.

"Late Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall tuttered, "Ten points from Slytherin. Is there any reason why you're late?"

"I was tied up." Draco replied, using Chris' excuse from last week.

"I see." Her eyes landed on the snickering Chris, "Something funny Mr Halliwell?"

"No ma'am" Chris replied as Draco slid into the seat beside him, "Nothing at all…"

"Detention, for the both of you, eight o clock in my office."

"Yes ma'am." They both smiled broadly at their teacher who was beginning to have her suspicions about the two boys.

_A/N: And they're back in detention! What will happen this time I wonder?_

_If you liked it, pretty, pretty please review…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Stop laughing." Draco hissed as Chris' face began to redden with stifled laughter.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Mr. Halliwell if I have to take points off my own house I will! Now stop laughing!"

"Sorry ma'am." Chris went back to reading his Transfiguration book.

"What happened to your wrists mister Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall eyed his red wrists with comcern.

"Like I said Professor, I was tied up."

"Go see Madam Pomferey in the hospital wing."

"I can heal it for him." Chris suggested.

"Alright. Get a move on."

The whole class crowded around the desk, they'd heard of Chris' healing powers but he'd always refused to show them.

Chris took Draco's wrists in his hands, a warm gold glow emanated from his hands which bathed the Slytherin boy's wrists and soon after they were healed.

"Thank you." Draco murmured as he did up the buttons on his sleeves.

"Alright, now that Mister Halliwell has shown us his unique healing abilities let us get back to our class work."

Draco's right hand slipped under the desk, and began lightly tracing patterns on Chris' thigh, "god Dray, stop."

Draco smirked, his hand moving between his legs, patterns moving to his inner thigh, "Having fun Chris?" He whispered.

A small whimper escaped Chris' lips, if this kept up there was going to be some serious trouble so he did the only thing he could do, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and sent an empathic burst to Draco and stilled him. Reaching down he took Draco's hand and placed it on the desk.

"Do your work."

"Do I have to?"

"Mister Halliwell, Mister Malfoy if you keep talking I'll make it a full week's detention."

"Sorry Ma'am." Chris said with a grin, "It's just Draco here is being…distracting. And it's preventing me from doing my work."

"I was doing no such thing Professor!" Draco protested.

"Mister Malfoy this is no way for a Prefect to be acting, now settle down and let Mister Halliwell do his work."

"Yes Professor."

By the time Professor McGonagall had finished telling them off it was time for a break.

Hermione grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him out to the courtyard, "What's up Hermione?"

"Chris you need to be a little more, oh I don't know, subtle! If McGonagall knew that you and Draco were… well if it got out…"

"Relax." Chris said with a wry grin, "No one knows. No one cares."

"You should care, it could ruin both your reputations."

"I don't care." Chris replied, "Please…just let it go."

"Promise me you'll just cool off a bit."

"Please 'Mione, just let it go."


End file.
